Lava
by clamberryblxssom
Summary: Era una parte de él, y le dolía demasiado que esa parte fuera lo que más dolor le causaba. Este fic participa en el Reto "¡Parejas favoritas!" del foro "Las cuatro naciones".


Summary: Era una parte de él, y le dolía demasiado que esa parte fuera lo que más dolor le causaba. Este fic participa en el Reto "¡Parejas favoritas!" del foro "Las cuatro naciones".

Disclaimer: Lok no me pertenece. Todo es de Bryke.

* * *

.

Lava

.

* * *

Durante tantos años, se había sentido como una luchadora. Aguantar tanto tiempo en ese infierno solo por sus ideales le hacía sentirse orgullosa, sobretodo porque confiaba en que un día sus amigos entrarían al volcán a sacarla de allí.

Pero otros días como ese, el sentimiento avasallaste desaparecía, y sólo quedaba un profundo dolor en su pecho. Quizás más doloroso que sentir el vapor tocar su piel, formando pequeñas y diminutas ronchas en su cuello y piernas. Demasiado pequeñas para la vista ajena.

Cuando era niña, había crecido en una aldea del Reino Tierra. Cuando su padre fue asesinado, su madre y su tía habían decido huir con ella. Un lugar donde nadie juzgara a la pequeña niña de siete años que no tenía brazos.

Era molesto sentirse tan inservible. Sentirse reprimida. Encerrada en una casa de madera con la triste compañía de dos mujeres heridas por la pérdida de un esposo y hermano. Pero para ellas, la niña sin brazos no sentía nada. Cuan equivocadas estaban. Ella había perdido a su compañero de juegos; a su padre.

Y al parecer eso no le importaba a nadie, excepto a un niño de diez años con un curioso bigote.

—No pareces de por aquí —fue lo que él dijo al verla sentada cerca de una diminuta laguna, balanceando sus pies en el agua.

Era la única forma de sentirse importante.

Sí algo no era un secreto, era que su vecino, Ghazan, era silencioso y reservado. A

Aquello le había tomado por sorpresa, pero sólo desvió su mirada a las ondas que su movimiento causaba en el agua

—No lo soy —respondió secamente.

Las corrientes de agua se siguieron balanceando, y unos bebés pato-tortuga nadaron cerca de la esquina. Podían enternecer a cualquiera, pero de cierta manera, a ella, le daban un pequeño repelo.

—¿Eres una maestra? —decidió preguntar el niño de bigote.

O no tenía un buen tema de conversación, o simplemente era poco observador. Su carencia de brazos era bastante notoria, o eso había dicho por allí —notese el sarcasmo. Rodando los ojos y con sus labios fruncidos herméticamente, bufó.

—Soy una maestra agua —volvió a responder. Su respuesta era seca, así que decidió aclarar su condición—, pero no puedo controlar el agua.

El niño no se rió, y lo agradeció internamente. Simplemente frunció el celo y meditó lo dicho, como si fuese un enigma. Su cabello largo de color chocolate se balanceaba por el viento a pesar de que el sol estaba presente, y con fuerza.

Chasqueó la lengua, para finalmente introducir sus pies desnudos en el agua al igual que ella lo hacía. Rió para sus adentros.

—Es extraño —musitó, más para sí mismo que para Ming-Hua—. Una maestra que no puede controlar su elemento.

—Muchos dicen que soy extraña —respondió orgullosa y altivamente—. El agua control requiere movimientos de brazos, y como puedes ver, no soy muy buena en eso.

Ghazan no sólo se sorprendió por el tono diplomático de la menuda niña, sino por el espacio donde debía estar su brazo. Pero no estaba, y una sensación extraña y desagradable se plantó en su estómago. Por supuesto, no lo demostraría. Su hermana mayor era estricta con los modales.

Se cruzó de brazos sin apartar su mirada del torso de la niña de piel oscura. Suspiró, para después relajar su postura y observar a los pato-tortuga nadar.

—Muchas personas pueden hacer cosas extraordinarias —murmuró el niño—. Una mujer ciega creó el metal control.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Ghazan sonrió suavemente.

—En realidad, lo es —Ghazan estiró sus manos, mostrándoselas a la pequeña maestra agua—. Con mi tierra control puedo crear lava, y nadie me cree. Pero eso no significa que no pueda hacerlo.

Los ojos de Ming-Hua brillaron como dos estrellas, una al lado de la otra. Sus mirada había subido hasta casi tocar su nariz por la cercanía.

—¿Me lo mostrarías? —preguntó con emoción.

Él sonrió nuevamente. Con o sin brazos, seguía siendo una niña.

—Solo si me prometes que serás la mejor maestra agua que el mundo haya visto.

Con seguridad, la maestra agua sin brazos asintió alegremente, para después observar maravillada como la tierra juntó a ella se derretía hasta convertirse en lava.

Ming-Hua cerró los ojos, suspirando ante el recuerdo que se formaba en su mente nuevamente. Deseaba haber cumplido esa promesa. Y si lo había hecho, no lograba calmar el dolor que sentía. Lo que antes había sido el inicio de su amistad, ahora era el infierno en el que se veía sometida.


End file.
